


A Beautiful Mind («Игры разума»)

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Никто на Земле не верит в инопланетян. А один инопланетянин верит в Кирка.





	A Beautiful Mind («Игры разума»)

Джеймс Кирк сидел, скорчившись, в спасательной капсуле, как младенец в утробе, уткнув лицо в колени, потому что только такое положение, кроме лежачего, признавалось конструкторами этого замечательного спасательного средства, а Кирку не хотелось бы войти в шлюз инопланетного корабля – войти в историю – ногами вперед. 

Еще никогда самому молодому доценту Звездного Флота, обладателю почетного диплома «За необузданную храбрость мысли» второй степени, троекратному лауреату народной переходящей премии «За самый забавный первоапрельский развод» не приходилось бывать в таком затруднительном положении. 

Как объяснить живому, здравствующему и откровенно расположенному к нему существу, что оно – вымысел, плод его неприлично разгулявшегося в пустоте черепной коробки воображения? Не знаете? Вот и Кирк не знал. 

Джеймс Кирк переживал. 

А начиналось все так замечательно. «Энтерпрайз» был подбит и дрейфовал в глубоком космосе, лишенный всякой надежды на спасение…

***

\- Мы дрейфуем, - причитал МакКой. – Безо всякой надежды на спасение, и ты хочешь, чтобы я успокоился?  
\- Для начала я хочу, чтобы ты перестал меня трясти, - ответил Кирк. – Я намерен изыскать средства и придумать способы.

Вместо ответа Маккой поудобнее перехватил ворот футболки Кирка с изображением солнца и надписью «За Альфой Центавра сверните налево». 

\- Да? Паниковать нельзя!?  
\- Паниковать, - заявил Кирк, отдирая от себя старого друга. – Можно. Красиво жить не запретишь. Но сеять панику среди младшего научного состава запрещаю. 

Чехов, неизвестно зачем забредший в лазарет, выдохнул: «Ё-маё!» и испарился. Сейчас под взглядом Кирка мог бы испаряться титан, а не только мэнээсы(1).

Глядя в спину русскому Маккой явно приободрился. «С чего ты вообще взял», - скрипел он, шаря рукой в сейфе среди препаратов. – «Что я что-то там кому-то там сею. Я бедный старый цивильный доктор наук, а не резвый наглый коз… профессор, вроде тебя». Умная рука меж тем самостоятельно прокралась среди вакцин от пустотной лихорадки, стопок блистеров с надписью «принимать за десять минут до варпа» и колб с руинами бесчисленных плесневых цивилизаций, носивших у Маккоя гордое название «моя будущая статья». Пальцы хирурга и джентльмена нежно сжали горлышко бутылки бренди. 

\- Выход всегда есть, - внезапно провозгласил Кирк.  
\- Разговариваешь с собственным здравым смыслом? – спросил Маккой, собираясь обезглавить утешительный сосуд. – Это правильно…

Поднял глаза и обиделся: в лазарете о Кирке напоминал только вихрь, гнавший по полу скомканный шарик испорченного отчетного бланка.

***

\- Так мы еще не влипали, кэпт’н, - старший инженер Скотт являл собой воплощение победы шотландского акцента над интерлингвом. Такое случалось с ним только от крайнего огорчения. Непосредственно подчиненные ему младшие лаборанты старались огорчать Скотта как можно реже, уверенные в происхождении их начальника по прямой ветви от воинственного короля Якова, бича англичан. Во всяком случае, так им казалось, когда Скотт, рассекая воздух игольчатым дозиметром, как клеймором, спускался с горних высей радиологической лаборатории.

\- Мы обездвижены? – спросил Кирк.  
\- Отражатель дилитиевой камеры поврежден. Малейшая нестабильность фокусировки излучения - и нас разнесет взрывом. Обшивку корабля тоже потрепало.  
\- То есть, двигатель работоспособен? – уточнил Кирк. – Ты можешь его починить? Хотя бы для перемещений с досветовой скоростью?  
\- Работоспособен? ...Кэпт’н, - Монти Скотт задохнулся от ярости, точь-точь, как Яков, которому подали к завтраку несвежего англичанина. – Вы понимаете, что такое поток жесткого излучения? Вокруг него нарушается закон причинности. Вы хотите умереть?  
\- Брысь, - сказал Кирк задержавшимся у шлюза лаборантам, которые, разинув рты, внимали беседе двух корифеев. – Скотти, я-то как раз не хочу. Но так уж нехорошо вышло, что я принадлежу к белковым организмам, которые потребляют кислород. И что характерно, постоянно. Меня никак нельзя попросить не дышать. И тебя тоже. И остальной экипаж. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Сколько у нас кислорода? – прямо спросил Скотт. 

Кирк сказал. У Скотта глаза поползли на лоб. 

\- А кто просил, цитирую «взять на борт еще вот этот малюсенький анализатор» и «вот этот легонький регистратор» и «я никак не могу без моих серверных блоков, в них всего каких-нибудь пара тонн веса»? Мы рассчитывали, что вылазка продлится неделю максимум. Прогуляемся за пояс Ван Вогта, запишем радиосигналы, вернемся победителями, утрем нос Пайку. Так?

***

Ученые давно доказали, что земляне – не единственная разумная раса во вселенной. Давно отмечены звезды, вокруг которых – теоретически – могут находиться населенные планеты, а по законам статистики на некоторых из этих планет должна была развиться и разумная жизнь – чем она хуже неразумной? За несколько веков Земля испробовала все доступные технологии, чтобы заявить вселенной о своем существовании: радио- и гравитационные сигналы, световые вспышки, искусственные спутники, набитые сентиментальными историческими документами, беспилотные разведчики, ментальный поиск телепатов. В ответ земляне не получили ни-че-го. Ни единой строчки, ни одного упорядоченного колебания, никаких намеков на взаимность. Либо внеземным цивилизациям не было до землян никакого дела, либо вселенная была абсолютно и безнадежно пуста.

В конце двадцать первого века последняя точка зрения была господствующей в научных кругах. Человечество замкнулось в обиде на космос. Заявления о множественности разумных миров сделались такими же непопулярными, как во времена Джордано Бруно. Все больше и больше голосов раздавалось за свертывание космических исследований, и – особенно – за прекращение постройки дорогих и ненадежных варп-кораблей. Фанатики Поиска, выпускники Академии Звездного Флота, готовые выходить на этих кораблях за пределы солнечной системы, теряли поддержку общества и энергетические квоты. 

Один из таких фанатиков, самый молодой доктор наук Академии Джим Кирк остроумно доказал в своей диссертации, что причиной оскорбительного радиомолчания вселенной может быть полоса гравитационных флюктуаций, генерируемых витками спиралей нашей галактики. Он назвал ее поясом Ван Вогта в честь популярного в двадцатом веке писателя-фантаста. Кирк высчитал параметры гравитационных колебаний и ширину пояса и предположил, что любой упорядоченный электромагнитный сигнал при прохождении через него будет искажен помехами до полной потери информационной составляющей. Дело оставалось за малым – экспериментально доказать свою теорию. Всего лишь смотаться к звезде другого спирального рукава, не располагая достоверными навигационными данными и надежной связью; сходить туда, куда не ступала нога человека, на двигателях, частота отказов которых приближала риск предприятия к самоубийству.

Кирк и его единомышленники в Академии назвали себя «Группа Предприятие» (2) и были полны заразного оптимизма, под давлением которого глава научного совета профессор Пайк, яростный противник теории пангуманизма, был вынужден санкционировать Поиск. 

Несомненно одно – человечество все-таки не одиноко во вселенной. Потому что как только их корабль вышел из варпа за предположительными пределами пояса Ван Вогта, его обстреляли. Несмотря на тот факт, что теперь они все находились перед весьма реальной перспективой гибели, больше всего Кирка бесило то, что «Энтерпрайз» не может передать на землю сенсационное сообщение о том, что он был прав.

***

\- Ты рассуждаешь, как настоящий солдафон, - горько сказал Маккой, рассматривая пробирку с уловленным за бортом содержимым на просвет. – Хайль Кирк! С какой стати я, свободный научный работник, пойду в криокамеру и пропущу самое интересное?  
\- Да! – поддакнул Чехов. В данный момент русский гений навигации девяносто девять процентов своего внимания уделял геймбою, но оставшийся процент в криокамеру активно не хотел.  
\- Потому что я так сказал! – рассвирепел Кирк. - В этом летучем научном бардаке я все-таки капитан. Замороженные не дышат. А еще криокамеры уцелеют при взрыве, вероятность которого весьма высока.  
\- И будут дрейфовать в космосе неизвестно сколько лет, – Маккой взмахнул пробиркой.  
\- При нынешнем настроении умов на Земле, да еще если мы не вернемся, спасительного звездолета, который случайно забредет в этот квадрант, придется ждать о-очень долго. Тысячи лет во мраке и тишине, во враждебной окружающей среде…  
-А-а-а-а, - заорал юный вундеркинд, не отрываясь от портативной игрушки. – Среда! Она окружает!  
\- В гибернатор! – зарычал окончательно расстроившийся Кирк, давя на кнопку внутреннего оповещения. Его внезапно прорезавшийся командирский голос загрохотал по палубам «Энтерпрайза», заставляя членов экипажа удивленно поднимать головы и прислушиваться.– Немедленно. Все! Сейчас! Вместе со своими научными цацками. В бодрствующем состоянии останусь только я. Мы потихоньку поползем к Земле на досветовой скорости и будем изо всех сил надеяться, что «Энтерпрайз» окажется в зоне связи раньше, чем мы все умрем от старости.  
\- Леонард, - попросил он Маккоя. – Сооруди мне из своей химии какой-нибудь бодрящий коктейль помощнее. Мне пригодится запас скажем на… Дней на десять.  
\- Ты сдурел? – поинтересовался Маккой. – Даже пять дней без сна необратимо повредят мозг. А за десять дней ты точно угробишь себя. Зачем тебе десять дней? Направляй нас через пояс в течение трех суток, а затем укладывайся в криокамеру. Если за этот срок мы не сможем позвать на помощь – мы все отсроченные покойники.  
Кирк поиграл желваками на скулах и нехотя произнес:  
\- Если мы вернемся, как ты думаешь, нам – поверят? Действительный хрен… То есть действительный член Академии и прочие регалии Большой Папа Пайк никогда не признает, что мы не только нашли внеземной разум, но и находимся с ним в состоянии войны.  
\- И ты хочешь?..  
\- Мы должны привезти доказательства – просто сказал Кирк. – Для Земли это единственный шанс.

***

На мостике было непривычно тихо. Система жизнеобеспечения работала в минимальном режиме и шума почти не создавала. Никто не шаркал в коридоре ногами, не тащил и не ронял приборов, не вел научных споров в турболифте, не жевал над ухом бутербродов и не бурчал о безрассудности его, Кирка, действий. Команда, уложенная в криокамеры, превратилась в склад замороженных овощей. Раз в минуту тихо тикал внешний сенсор, оповещая, что поблизости нет ни метеоритов, ни каких-либо иных опасных для навигации тел. Перед глазами Кирка на дисплее расплывались концентрические окружности графиков напряженности магнитного поля, удерживающих буйное излучение дилития в фокусе. Пальцы его, подрагивающие от напряжения, лежали на клавишах подстройки. Вздохнув и вздрогнув от получившегося неожиданно громким звука, он потянулся за первым из оставленных Маккоем гипошприцев со стимулятором. Бог знает, что туда намешал доктор, но смесь не только взбодрила, но и подняла настроение.

\- Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца, йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома, - замурлыкал Кирк. 

Подсознание выбрало мотивчик с беспощадной точностью. Особо радоваться было не с чего – одиночество угнетало Кирка не меньше, чем полная безвыходность ситуации. Всем своим существом он ощущал за обшивкой корабля пустоту. Те, кто обстрелял «Энтерпрайз», растворились в ней бесследно. Кирк представил себе, как где-то в бесконечном космосе несутся корабли, управляемые разумными существами, такими же, как он сам. Ладно, пусть не такими, пусть другими. Пусть совсем, совершенно, фатально непохожими. Все равно, холодную пустоту вселенной пересекают живые нити разума, которые только и способны придать смысл всему, что существует. 

\- Привет всем странствующим и путешествующим, - тихо произнес он, указательным пальцем подстраивая сбившееся было магнитное поле. 

Словно холодный ветер поднял короткие волоски на его затылке – откуда-то извне пришло ощущение чужого присутствия, ткнулось в разум, как будто пыталось этим толчком отворить закрытую дверь, и отступило. 

Кирк подскочил в кресле. «Леонард, скотина, что ты намешал в свой коктейль?» - прошептал он, невольно озираясь на двери мостика. Проклятое магнитное поле снова хулиганило, и он сосредоточился на нем, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что чужое присутствие никуда не делось, наоборот, оно становилось все ощутимее и ощутимее.

«Кто ты?», - спросил некто, бросив попытки взломать его сознание. «Прекрасно», - подумал Кирк саркастически. – «Шизофрения, как средство от одиночества. И ведь я даже не могу бросить треклятый пульт, чтобы дойти до лазарета и принять что-нибудь для прочистки мозгов».  
«Я - не признак болезни», - удивленно подумал кто-то. И ведь именно _удивленно_ . Кирк в полной мере ощущал эмоции голоса, звучавшего в его голове. «Я - Спок».  
«Джим Кирк», - представился сам себе Кирк. Ему никто не ответил. Неудивительно, в общем-то. Неожиданно для самого себя Кирк огорчился. Впрочем, окончательно испакостившееся магнитное поле, грозившее вовсе перестать слушаться, надолго заняло его мысли целиком. 

Следующие двое суток прошли однообразно: Кирк ел из заранее заготовленных туб питательную смесь, каждые три часа впрыскивал себе маккоев коктейль, пялился в монитор контроля и бесплодно размышлял над тем, откуда взялись обстрелявшие «Энтерпрайз» объекты, и - самое интересное – куда они после этого подевались. Подсознательно он ждал возвращения галлюцинаций, и, когда на третий корабельный день дождался, совсем не удивился. 

\- Ты не вулканец, - сказал ему голос без всяких приветствий. «Вулканец» прозвучало как-то не так. Возможно, Кирк просто сам подобрал к образу, возникшему в голове – нечто основательное, но изнутри раскаленное, как сковорода - самое близкое по звучанию слово на интерлингве.  
\- Точно, - ответил он.  
\- Твои мысли не упорядочены. Что ты вычисляешь? – поинтересовался голос.  
\- Стараюсь предугадать, куда эта сучья окружность поползет в следующий раз. 

Голос помолчал, видимо, обдумывая экспрессию. 

\- Это формальное отображение процесса? В чем его суть?

Кирк, как мог, объяснил. Спустя некоторое время голос подключился к наблюдению за колебаниями поля, предлагая свои варианты настройки, и будь Кирк проклят, если он не угадывал в девяти случаях из десяти. 

\- Ты прекрасно соображаешь! – похвалил его Кирк. 

Голос не ответил. Он снова пропал. В течение следующих суток Кирк, несмотря на раскалывающуюся от бессонных ночей голову, изловчился и дистанционно подключил к навигационному монитору диагностер лазарета. Результат опроса показал зашкаливающее нервное истощение, но никаких признаков шизофрении не обнаружил.  
Если бы, подумал Кирк, я мог хотя бы немножко поспать! Коктейли Маккоя будоражили нервные окончания, но усталый мозг решительно требовал сна. Это была катастрофа.

\- Ты злишься? – спросил внезапно голос.  
\- Да, б…ть, я злюсь, – вслух просипел Кирк. – Четвертые сутки пошли, а связи нет, внятных радиозаписей нет, никаких доказательств существования тех, кто в нас стрелял, я не нашел. Моя команда валяется в криосне, и, честное слово, я многое бы отдал, чтобы к ним присоединиться. Ах, да! Еще я слышу несуществующие голоса и засыпаю, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Я существую, - сказал Спок. – Ты должен поверить. Я принадлежу к расе, способной к ментальному контакту. Вначале я сам не поверил, когда тебя услышал, ты был…  
\- Говори, говори, - подбодрил голос Кирк.  
\- … Словно красная нить, натянутая в пустоте. Сигнал бедствия. Просьба о помощи. Я услышал и не мог не ответить.  
\- Какая утешительная галлюцинация, - сказал Кирк.  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, - важно сообщил голос. – Не беспокойся, я могу контролировать твое тело, пока ты спишь, если ты мне позволишь…  
\- Да ради бога, - пробормотал Кирк, плохо понимая, что говорит, а затем пустота небытия, мало похожая на сон, поглотила его. 

Проснулся он от ужаса, готовый увидеть на мониторе слежения, что магнитные ловушки вышли из строя и излучение вот-вот разнесет корабль на куски. Часы показывали, что он проспал треть суток, сидя в кресле и сжимая руками пульт. Затекшую спину пронзала судорога, но все остальное было, похоже, в норме. 

\- Что это? – прохрипел он. – Я заснул?  
«Все в порядке», - сказал Спок. – «Но мне пришлось тебя разбудить. Я больше не могу поддерживать контакт, у меня тут... проблемы». И он исчез. 

Кирк задумался. Последние события требовали пересмотра гипотезы о шизофрении. Сейчас он впервые рискнул оценить перспективы того, что на самом деле вступил в ментальный контакт с инопланетянами. В таком случае была вероятность того, что это враждебные инопланетяне, и... Машинально он взглянул на пульт связи и не поверил своим глазам. 

На пульте светился сигнал вызова с Земли. Связь восстановилась! 

Через пятнадцать минут к «Энтерпрайзу» направился спас-бот.

***

\- Да все в порядке, - сказал Кирк капитану «Фаррагута». - Просто жаль бросать эту посудину.

«Энтерпрайз» быстро пустел. Команда спасателей перегружала на борт бота, прибывшего ровно через шесть часов после восстановления связи, оборудование и собранные материалы. Врачи перевозили на «Фаррагут» криокапсулы. Размораживать экипаж «Энтерпрайза» предстояло на Земле, процедура разморозки была сложной и медленной. 

\- Попробую немного поковырять двигатель, пока мы еще тут. Вдруг что-то да выйдет. 

Капитан спас-бота посмотрел на Кирка, как на сумасшедшего, но вслух свои сомнения не озвучил. Капитан хочет покинуть борт корабля последним – что ж, он в своем праве. 

Кирк сам не хотел признаваться себе, что остался на мостике в надежде еще раз услышать голос. Сидя в кресле пилота, он снова и снова ощупывал сенсорами и визором окружающее пространство, но, кроме мигающей маневровыми двигателями бочки спас-бота, ничего не находил. 

\- Спок? – позвал он вслух, ощущая себя идиотом. – Спок, ты здесь? 

Ответа не было. Была гулкая тишина внутреннего одинокого «я», тем более странная, что теперь-то «Энтерпрайз» был полон звуков. Кирк зажмурился изо всех сил, напрягся, как будто мышечное усилие могло чему-то помочь, и мысленно произнес с нажимом: «Спок?!»

Тишина, глухая, ватная тишина глубокого космоса была ему ответом. Сквозь досаду и разочарование Кирк чувствовал нарастающее беспокойство. Слишком резко оборвалась связь, если это, конечно, была связь. Чужак, фактически, спас их жизни, а потом… Потом произошло что-то нехорошее. Кирк снова закрыл глаза, но на этот раз постарался расслабиться. Это оказалось нелегко. Пищал зуммер связи, и беспокойство внутри нарастало. Он попытался вспомнить, как засыпал в этом самом кресле, измученный бессонными сутками, и как голос Спока казался самой успокаивающей вещью в мире. Что он сказал тогда? «Если ты мне позволишь…» И толчок. Мысленный толчок, словно плечом пытаются открыть запертые двери. Только толкать нужно не плечом, а… 

Он мог поклясться, что услышал крики и почувствовал боль – на мгновение, а потом проклятый зуммер связи вскрыл его сосредоточенность, как нож вскрывает консервную банку. Его вызывал «Фаррагут».

\- Капитан Кирк, мы закончили эвакуацию. Перебирайтесь на бот, мы уходим.  
\- Да-да, - сказал Кирк, зажимая уши руками. – Сейчас… Минуту. 

Толчок. Режущая боль в предплечье. Крик. Тряска. «Спок?!» - «Джим, уходи». - «Спок, ты где? Что происходит?»

\- Капитан Кирк!.. – проклятый «Фаррагут».  
\- Я же сказал, минуту! – рявкнул Кирк. На том конце поперхнулись. 

«Джим, уходи. На нас напали. Помнишь, ты говорил, что вас обстреляли? Это…»

Сквозь творящуюся в голове кашу из догадок, прозрений, теорий и своей-чужой боли пробился резкий голос капитана «Фаррагута»:  
\- Кирк, что происходит? Прислать кого-нибудь? 

«Еще чего не хватало». Кирк ткнул кнопку запуска двигателя на пульте раньше, чем понял, что делает. Вздрогнул корпус «Энтерпрайза», и на «Фаррагуте» увидели, как открылись его маневровые дюзы. 

\- «Энтерпрайз», что вы делаете? Капитан Кирк, приказываю немедленно заглушить двигатель! Кирк, вы же нас разнесете!  
\- «Фаррагут», отстреливайте шлюз, - сквозь зубы посоветовал Кирк. Маневрировать капризным двигателем было чертовски сложно. 

«Спок, где вы? Координаты, Спок!» Спок попробовал было закрыться – словно грохнул между собой и Кирком стенку, но остановить Кирка уже было невозможно. Он бился и бился в эту неведомую стенку плечом, одновременно разворачивая «Энетрпрайз» и разогревая варп. 

\- Кирк, сучий потрох, считай, что ты вылетел из космоса навсегда! – закричал капитан «Фаррагута», когда спас-бот стремительно, как гиганский кролик, отпрыгнул от взбесившегося корабля. – Тебе закроют визу в пространство!  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Кирк. – А как же. Возможно, даже посмертно. С наших академиков станется.

Дрожа и колеблясь, стрелка на шкале мощности варпа все-таки добралась до нужного уровня. Кирк положил руку на кнопку прыжка. 

\- Спок, покажи мне свои звезды! – попросил он, наливаясь дурной кровью от напряжения. То, что эту странную просьбу услышат и на «Фаррагуте», было ему на руку.

Стенка рухнула. Глазами Спока Кирк увидел созвездия, слегка искаженные по сравнению с теми, что он наблюдал на собственных экранах. Он очень надеялся, что все понял верно, и корабль сородичей Спока недалеко.

– «Фаррагут»! – крикнул он. – Передайте на Землю – мы их все-таки нашли. 

А затем сработал варп.

***

«Клингоны», - это название всплыло в голове Кирка, когда он увидел, как при выстрелах на краткое мгновение появляется и вновь исчезает, становясь невидимым, хищный вытянутый силуэт вражеского корабля. Название звучало не совсем так, как и в случае с «вулканцами», но Кирку сейчас было не до лингвистических тонкостей. Невооруженным глазом было видно, что маленький обстреливаемый кораблик вулканцев держится из последних сил. Его силуэт был несимметрично изорван, он не пытался маневрировать, просто дрейфуя в пространстве по инерции – если судить по показаниям сенсоров «Энтерпрайза».

«Спок?»

Спок не ответил. Может быть, не хотел. А может быть, уже не мог. Мысль о том, что он опоздал, обожгла Кирка. Зарычав, он постарался оценить ситуацию с точки зрения военной тактики, о которой имел самые смутные представления. 

«Энтерпрайз» ни в коем случае не был военным кораблем. Впрочем, и на всей Земле не нашлось бы ни одного военного космического корабля. Из того, что могло сойти за оружие, на нем была только ракетная противометеоритная пушка, и думать, что она может серьезно повредить клингонскому кораблю, было смешно. Кирк похолодел при мысли от том, что, разделавшись с вулканским корабликом, эти прекрасно вооруженные «клингоны» смогут обнаружить спас-бот. Он сам, своим присутствием тут, представлял угрозу безопасности Земли. Спок был прав – нужно было уходить, и эта рациональная, холодная правота взбесила Кирка. 

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, отведайте мирной науки, - бормотал он, пока старался нацелить нос корабля как можно точнее на то место, где визор в последний раз зафиксировал клингонский хищный корабль. Существовала вероятность, что корабль успел переместиться. Существовала вероятность, что варп «Энтерпрайза» все-таки стабильнее, чем казалось Скотти. Существовала вероятность, что взрывом зацепит и вулканцев. Много разных вероятностей существовало, и обо всех о них Кирк мог не беспокоиться, если не сработает спасательная капсула. 

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, вам будет не до скуки, - бормотал он машинально, пока разводил круги настройки магнитной ловушки в разные концы монитора. В недрах «Энтерпрайза» завыло и заскрежетало, включилась и противно зазуммерила тревога. 

И последней мыслью Кирка, когда он, не помня себя, несся по коридорам корабля к доку спасательных капсул, была жалость к его первому и, всего вероятнее, последнему кораблю, обреченному на гибель его собственными руками.

***

Шлюз вулканского корабля медленно вырос в крошечном окошке спасательной капсулы. Кирк почувствовал, как капсулу пристыковали, и пополз к выходному люку.  
В открывшейся шлюзовой камере стоял... гуманоид. Удивительно красивый – это было первое, что подумал Кирк, хотя и затруднился бы ответить, спроси его кто, в чем же эта красота заключается. Тянущиеся ввысь пропорции тела, очертания худощавой фигуры, очень похожей на человеческую, оливковая матово-смуглая кожа. Глаза тревожные и выразительные, как у девушки, такие темные, что границы зрачков теряются в радужке. Гуманоид поднял правую пятипалую кисть, на которой два пальца противостояли остальным. Впрочем, левая кисть выглядела обычно, а значит, это был просто какой-то особый жест. За его спиной толпились другие фигуры, но Кирк смотрел только на этого, на своего, и тот, к его огромному облегчению, ему ужасно нравился.

\- Живи долго и процветай, Джим Кирк, - сказал Спок на интерлингве. Голос его оказался слишком глубоким для худощавой фигуры, не похожим на мысленный, который звучал у Кирка в голове в течение этих нескольких бесконечных дней.

Удивительное создание в три широких шага приблизилось к землянину. Одно предплечье его охватывала запятнанная зеленым – таков, видимо, был цвет крови этих гуманоидов – повязка. Второй рукой инопланетянин потянулся к Кирку. Пальцы Спока застыли в сантиметре от его лица.

\- Можно? – спросил он с непонятной, но очень симпатичной робостью.  
\- М-м-м… Да. Конечно, - ответил Кирк, полагая, что вот оно – первое из многих межзвездных рукопожатий, которые предстоят человечеству. Гуманоид («Спок, это же Спок!» – напомнил себе Кирк) коснулся горячими пальцами его виска. 

Кирк несколько ошибся насчет рукопожатия. Но его можно понять – аналогов подобного взаимодействия земляне не знали. Как назвать контакт на пределе интимности, когда границы твоей личности смыкаются с границами чужой так, что между ними становится невозможным недопонимание, умолчание, враждебность? Как назвать бесконечное приятие другим – тебя? Тобой – другого, без ограничений, без условий, без осмысливания и критики. Эмоции и ощущения Кирка не просто удвоились – они умножились, отразились в чужом (Нет! Не чужом – знакомом и уютном) рассудке. Он понял, что любая его мысль будет мгновенно понята, поддержана и развита; почувствовал, что подвалы чужого опыта открыты перед ним, и с радостью ответил тем же, полностью допустив Спока ко всем своим радостям и печалям, почувствовав себя вернувшимся домой в конце долгого, долгого пути. 

Когда Спок отнял руку от виска, первой мыслью – даже не мыслью, а твердой уверенностью, не облеченной в слова – Кирка было: «Я больше не один». Он чувствовал радостное возбуждение и неприятно удивился, увидев ужас на лице Спока. 

\- Да, при близком знакомстве я страшно проигрываю, - признался он. – Что, все так плохо?

Спок поднял на него глаза, и напряженно спросил:  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Боишься, что я слишком молод для серьезных отношений? – хмыкнул Кирк. – Мне двадцать во…

Спок внезапно зажал ему рот жесткой, как дерево, ладонью и торжественно произнес: 

\- Я обещаю сохранить твою катру и память после твоего ухода, Джим Кирк. 

Кирк изо всех сил зажмурился, надеясь, что там, в глубине, под веками, найдется расшифровка этого загадочного бреда. 

\- Мою – что?  
\- Катру, - грустно повторил Спок. – То, что остается от личности после ее физического исчезновения.  
\- Значит, ты обещаешь спасти мою душу, вулканец Спок? – поднял брови Кирк. - Это… Мило. А как насчет твоей? Я тоже должен дать обещание?  
\- Ты… Не должен. – Спок говорил с явным трудом. – Учитывая сроки жизни твоей и моей расы… Ты уйдешь раньше. Это так несправедливо! – вдруг крикнул он, и другие вулканцы, солидно стоявшие в отдалении, неодобрительно зашевелились. 

Кирк помотал головой. Спок стоял совсем рядом, и он ощущал его отчаяние, как свое - эмоциональный контакт не прервался вместе с физическим. Ему очень нравилось это ощущение, несмотря на то, что эмоции были печальными. «Теперь так будет всегда?», - спросил он себя-Спока. – «Да», - пришел мысленный ответ. – «И я не хочу, не хочу без тебя!». Слышать такое от сдержанного даже в мыслях вулканца было невыносимо трогательно. Кирк подумал, что психологически Спок моложе его, совсем мальчишка. Землянин ухмыльнулся. 

\- Знаешь, - сказал он Споку. – Перед тем, как я завершу мой безобразно короткий жизненный цикл, нас ждет много интересного. Я это чувствую. Веришь мне? 

Он взял вздохнувшего Спока за руку. Рука вулканца была удивительно теплой. Только теперь Кирк заметил, что у Спока, оказывается, забавные остроконечные уши. Если что-то могло еще улучшить его подозрительно хорошее настроение, то только это. 

\- Например, обед, - развил он свою мысль, примериваясь потрогать Спока за ухо. Вулканец смешно дернул ухом и увернулся. Кирк пообещал себе, что обязательно поймает момент и застанет носителя соблазнительных ушей врасплох. – Как у вас на Вулкане насчет пожрать? Не знаю, как ты, а я готов слона съесть.  
\- Слон - это?... - начал было Спок с выражением непреодолимого любопытства на лице.  
\- Слон – это, знаешь ли, не самое удивительное на Земле! – улыбнулся Кирк. – Вот погоди, я тебя с одним русским познакомлю…

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Для тех, кто, как автор опуса, не имел счастья заканчивать ВУЗ в разгар развала союза, напоминаю, что м.н.с. (мэнээс, младший научный сотрудник) – самое распространенное животное в стаде работников любого института. Среди лучших из них произрастает будущая докторантура, профессура и даже академики – ну не в капусте же их находят, в самом-то деле)  
> (2) «The Enterprise» :-)


End file.
